1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft and utility step system and more particularly pertains to abating theft of a vehicle when in a first orientation and functioning as a utility step when in a second orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft systems and utility steps is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft systems and utility steps previously devised and utilized for the purposes of abating theft of a vehicle or functioning as a utility step are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,432 issued May 27, 1958 to Delp relates to a Support Jack for Forward End of Semi-Trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,403 issued Sep. 27, 1977 to Miller relates to an Auto Repair Ramp with Signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,746 issued Nov. 26, 1991 to Baker relates to an Anti-Theft Jack and Method for Using Same. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,386 issued Sep. 1, 1992 to Uriarte relates to an Automatic Leveling System. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle anti-theft and utility step system that abates theft of a vehicle when in a first orientation and functions as a utility step when in a second orientation.
In this respect, the vehicle anti-theft and utility step system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating theft of a vehicle when in a first orientation and functioning as a utility step when in a second orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle anti-theft and utility step system which can be used for abating theft of a vehicle when in a first orientation and functioning as a utility step when in a second orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.